Half a Year
by HecTiC WorLD
Summary: Jaune Arc, the average joe kind of guy, is in grade 12, and is also without a prom date. What happens when he sets his sights on a white haired rich girl, who happens to have a short fuse? High-school AU.
1. Day One

**{A/N} Well, new story I'll be updating. I kind of like this shipping, so I figured I might as well just write about it. I do not own RWBY, but enjoy anyways!**

Half a year. Jaune Arc had half a year to woo one girl into going to prom with him. In the middle of a cold January, where the semester was coming to a conclusion, Jaune Arc was in grade 12, and he was without a prom girl was a tough one to impress as well, as in it's more likely for hell to freeze over. Jaune was an average guy, with parents who weren't rich, but not poor at the same time. He wore a casual orange hoodie, with some blue jeans, and some old dirty Nike shoes. He had his messy blonde hair, with bright blue eyes, and a bright attitude to match. Jaune wasn't shy at all. Sure he was pushed around by a few bullies, and he lacked a bit of self confidence, but he had his close circle of friends. His lack of self confidence was _not _helping his case of trying to get this girl to go to self confidence, nor was her attitude. This girl was rich, and scary if you angered her. She was like a bomb that could be detonated at any given moment. If you angered her, she would let loose on you, and yell at you so loud you could mistake her voice for a bullhorn. She generally wore a white top, that faded to light blue, with regular jeans. She sported a pony tail that was off center, and a little tiara over it. Her hair was white, and her eyes were an icy blue. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Lumber Company.

Weiss had become everybody's little toy, and just for laughs they would anger her to get a reaction. She was also a tutor, being the straight A student she was, although those who angered her never down that valley. Weiss was given the suitable nickname "Ice Princess" by everybody, as she was cold, and she seemed to sport icy coloured clothing. Despite all of the justification, she hated the name, and she wasn't afraid to make it known everytime someone called her by it. Weiss never seemed to have friends either, as Jaune noticed she was always alone at lunch. She had lived through this for 4 years, but Jaune could imagine her withstanding this for longer. If he hadn't bumped into her just that one time he would have been more confident as to try and befriend her. He felt bad for her in all honesty, and it angered him just to see people toy with her.

* * *

His day started with Calculus, which started the day fine for him, because he was told in the seating plan to sit beside none other than Weiss. He never bothered her, for fear that his mouth be sewed shut, but he decided at the end of today's class, and during the 15 minute break, he would try to get to know her a little. When class was over, he decided he would take a crack at breaking the ice.

"Uh, h-hi, I'm Jaune." he said,

"So I've noticed." was all she said.

"U-uh, pleased to meet you Weiss." he said with an attempted smile. She raised an eyebrow at this.

"You've sat beside me for almost 2 months, and _now _you decide to talk to me?"

"Well, yeah." he said sheepishly.

"Not interested." was all she said, but he persisted.

"Hey! You've only just met me, and you're already deciding that I'm not worth being friends with?" he whined.

"I don't need friends." she said coldly.

"Well, we all need friends. Friends help us when we need it, and keep us company." he said, in a feeble attempt to brighten her up.

"Well, how about _you _sign up to work as house keeping for my father, and leave me alone." she said, now beginning to frown.

"Okay, I'm sorry I bothered. I just feel bad for you when people call you 'Ice Princess', and you look lonely at lunch." he said, before realizing the big mistake he just made. He began to slowly back up, as Weiss' face turned red.

"You think I _want _your pity, and you think I'm _lonely?_" she began in a low, dangerous tone, "tell you what, I'm fine on my own, so get out of my face!" she shouted, before Jaune quickly ran away screaming like a little girl who just saw a monster under her bed.

Next class, Jaune did not have Weiss, but his good friend Pyrrha. It was right before biology had started, that he mentioned his issue with Weiss.

"Pyrrha, I don't know what to do, I tried to make friends with Weiss, but she seems to hate me more." he said, looking down.

"Don't worry about her, she's got issues." she said in an attempt to reassure him.

"No, she doesn't! All of you people seem to think she has issues, but she doesn't!" he nearly shouted.

"I'm sorry, okay, it's like she's already your best friend." she said, trying to defuse the situation.

The class began, but Jaune couldn't pay any attention. His mind kept replaying his conversation with Weiss.

_"Where else did I go wrong?" _he asked himself.

When class was over, he quietly grabbed his books and proceeded to his locker. When he put his books away, he noticed Cardin, the school bully, was walking towards him.

"Hello, Jauney-boy, what have you got in your lunch today?" he said ever so smugly.

"Why do you care?" Jaune asked, turning to walk away, but he was abruptly stopped by Cardin.

"Because I'm gonna take some of it." he said with a smile, before he heard a familiar voice scolding him from behind.

"Honestly, Cardin, don't you have something better to do with your time?" Weiss scolded from behind.

"Aw, are you Jauney-boy's girlfriend? I can take you to prom, and show you why you can do so much better." he replied, making her frown.

"There's not a chance I would go out with _him,_" she said, pointing at Jaune, "and an even smaller chance of me going out with a disgusting big brute like _you._" she finished, wiping the smile off of Cardin's face.

"Wanna try me Ice Princess?" he asked.

"Hey, don't call her that!" Jaune interjected angrily.

"Or what, you gonna go home crying to mommy?" he mocked.

"No, but how would you feel about it?" Jaune said, with as much confidence as he could. Cardin simply pushed down Weiss, and punched Jaune, leaving a bruise on his face. He was dizzy, but he managed to stumble up, only to see Cardin walking away, laughing. He stumbled over to Weiss, and offered her a hand, which she only swatted away before getting up.

"Why did you help me?" he asked.

"Because you seem different from other people, but this is a one time thing." she said coldly, before walking away.

"Wait!" Jaune called out from behind, "I'm sorry about this morning!" he said, after catching up to her.

"Yeah, yeah." she said dismissively.

* * *

Third period was Computer Studies, so it was eventless. All he did for that whole period was do some C programming. Okay, fine, and he checked out the most recent hockey standings. Other than that, nothing special happened that period, but fourth period was Music. He took Music simply because it was like a break, and also because he was fond of the class. That ckass included Weiss, who had an _amazing _voice, but she played the piano for the duration of the semester since she wasn't able to sing. Before class started, he approached her, much to her annoyance.

"What's up?" he asked innocently.

"Haven't I already told you I'm not interested?" she asked with a small smile.

"Well, I am." he said with a shrug.

"Listen, as I said, lunch was a one time thing." she said, once again, trying to end the conversation, but Jaune was stubborn.

"Well, I'm willing to help if you need it." he said casually, yelled "Hey!" in protest when she laughed a bit.

"How's this, I'll talk to you on the way home after school." she finished with a small smile.

Of course, the period was slow. Very slow. A year had gone by in Jaune's mind, but it was really only an hour and 15 minutes. When class was over, Jaune packed his bags and got ready to go home. When he walked outside though, Cardin was picking a fight with Weiss.

"Stop bothering me you oest." she said, before he shoved her down. This time she got up and slapped him so hard even Cardin was dazed. After that she stormed off only to be chased by Jaune. When he approached her though, she wasn't exactly so willing to talk.

"Hi Weiss-" Jaune began, but he was quickly interrupted.

"Go away." she said sternly.

"You can tell me your-" he began again, only to be interrupted a second time.

"Go away!" she yelled this time, so Jaune faltered and walked home alone.

* * *

That night, Jaune layed down in bed, before questioning himself _"Was today progress, or a failure?" _

He thought about Weiss for a small while longer before closing his eyes, and falling asleep. He dreamed about talking with Weiss as if they were best friends.

"Well, I don't usually need friends, and you aren't a friend to me, you're so much more." she said with a bright smile. She leaned in, as did he, and she closed her eyes. Closer, closer, _almost there... _but he woke up.

"Stupid alarm clocks, and stupid school!" he said angrily.

**{A/N} So, chapter one. I hope this interests you guys in some way. Thoughts, feedback, and criticism are all appreciated. Fire away!**


	2. Conflicts

**{A/N} Wow. Not even a full day and I've got 10 favourites and 14 followers. It may not seem like a lot, I dunno, but it was surprising to find 18 emails this morning regarding this story. Thanks, and fire away!**

Jaune got up, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and got changed for school. He ate breakfast, which was some Cheerios, and put on his winter gear to walk to school on this very cold day. Outside, the wind was howling and snow was falling. The sky was a dull gray, and the streets were covered by a layer of fresh white snow. He didn't exit the house though, because he had something else in mind. He stood there, and stared out the window, waiting for Weiss to walk past his house. Her house was further up the street from his, so he was closer to the school. Eventually, when she didn't pass by, he gave up and walked to school alone again. This time, because the classes are flipped, he had Biology. He took a seat beside Pyrrha, and mustered up his courage.

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry about over reacting yesterday. I just feel that people don't treat Weiss fairly, almost like she's a monster, so when people insult her more and more, I just get angrier." Jaune said. Pyrrha knew he felt guilty.

"It's okay Jaune, I should have known that insulting Weiss would upset you. We are best friends after all." Pyrrha said with a smile.

Jaune let out a sigh of relief. He was the kind of guy who was constantly nervous about aplogizing and being shot down. It's happened before, although not with Pyrrha, and he only feels worse. With Pyrrha, he's always afraid that he'll screw up, and at some point she'll reject his apology.

The bell rung, and class began. He was much more focused this time, so when the teacher asked him questions, he wasn't stuttering and saying "Uhhhhhh." When break began, Jaune hunted down Weiss and noticed she was flustered.

"Hi Weiss!" he called out cheerily.

"What? Oh, hi Jaune." she sighed.

"Why so flustered?" he asked curiously.

"I slept in..." she said, looking down. Her face flushed pink even more when he began laughing.

"It's not funny! A Schnee should always be prompt." she said indignantly.

"We all mess up Weiss, don't worry." he said, once again wrong answer.

"Don't worry? You should worry! You're the careless one it seems!" she said angrily. Jaune took this as his incentive to leave her.

"Sorry, Weiss." he said sheepishly before taking off.

When he sat beside her in Calculus, she started the conversation before class began.

"Why do you follow me, a stranger, around like you're a puppy anyways?" she asked.

"Well, as my mother says, strangers are friends you haven't met yet." he said with a small smile.

"Your mother sounds wise." she said, now with a smile.

_*Ring*_

"I'll talk with you at lunch." she said, before pulling out her notes. Throughout the whole class he would sneak in some peaks in to see her. Up close, she really did look nice without her scowl, and when she wasn't yelling at you. He didn't understand why people hadn't asked her out yet, instead of making her angry for fun. The two made eye contact once though, and that's when he decided he would focus on the notes instead of sneaking more glances. When class was over, and just before the bell had rung, Weiss actually started a conversation with him.

"So, Jaune, what's got you interested in guitar?" she asked curiously.

"How's this, I'll make a deal with you, if I answer your question, can you answer mine?" he asked.

"We'll see." she said challengingly.

"Well, my dad always played it to me as a kid, so I decided that if I have a kid some day, I want to do the same." He answered brightly.

"That seems nice." she said with a smile.

"So Weiss, where did the name Ice Princess come from?" Jaune asked excitedly. To his surpruse though, she frowned.

"I would rather not." she said darkly.

"I'm sorry Weiss, I didn't think it was a soft spot." Jaune said sympathetically.

"It's fine." she replied.

For the rest of lunch the two ate while talking, learning new things about each other, such as favourite bands, television shows, and the typical teenager stuff. The two split ways for a couple of minutes to get their binders, and met up in Music.

"You seem a lot nicer with me now." Jaune said happily, knowing that he was making progress.

"You seem more tolerable now, I guess." she said, trying to keep stern and cold with him.

"Well, it's nice to know you Weiss." he said warmly.

The two didn't find time to talk to each other again for the rest of the day, until their walk home, but she was a lot nicer to Jaune now, and that made him feel a bit of hope that he could actually get her to go to prom with him.

* * *

Jaune felt like he gained her trust, and for the next week, the two hung out at lunch and after school, which even Weiss admitted to be a nice change.

"So Weiss, still uninterested in being my friend?" Jaune laughed.

"No, I'm just here because I hate you." she said sarcastically.

"Jeez, I'm hurt!" Jaune said dramatically. He managed to get a giggle from Weiss, which was a pleasant change. There was a small problem, as Pyrrha was beginning to grow jealous of Weiss. She only knew him for one week, and already it's like she's his new best friend. She only grew more jealous of Weiss when Jaune invited her over that weekend. Weiss accepted, and this pretty much sealed their friendship. Weiss was much lighter with Jaune. That Monday, she confronted her, and it was not on friendly terms.

"Hi Weiss." she said with a twisted smile.

"Hi?" she said as a frown crawled onto her face upon seeing Pyrrha's distorted smile.

"So, why are you suddenly interested in Jaune?" she asked, removing her fake smile and frowning.

"He turned to me first, is there a problem?" Weiss asked, now getting angry.

"Yes, I feel you are taking my best friend from me." Pyrrha said, her face now reddening.

"Well _sorry _he wants to spend time with me instead of you." Weiss said, her face now red.

"Guys?" Jaune asked, with a look of concern.

"Oh, hi Jaune! Let's go to Biology now." Pyrrha said sheepishly, before Weiss could say anything

"Sure?" Jaune said, a puzzled look on his face replacing his concern. The two walked off, and Weiss felt both angry, and for the first time in a while, she felt pretty lonely.

"Aw, what's wrong Ice Princess, dumped by your loser boyfriend?" Cardin mocked.

"I'm starting to think you actually like me." she sneered. "You know what they say, boys who have a crush on a girl act mean towards them."

"Me, a crush on the school hothead?" he jeered.

"I may be a hot head, but I'm not an ugly brute." she said before walking away. Anything else and she'll explode.

* * *

"Jaune, I've missed you, you know." Pyrrha said sadly.

"Yeah, what was going on between you and Weiss?" he replied, now frowning.

"Nothing." she said sweetly.

"If you miss me, why not invite me over?" he then asked, deciding not to press.

"You're family to us Jaune! You don't need to be invited." she laughed.

"I guess, but I've wanted to spend some time with Weiss recently." Jaune said sheepishly. Pyrrha frowned, which he noticed and immediately questioned.

"Pyrrha, what's wrong, I hate it when friends fight." Jaune said, showing concern for his two friends.

"Nothing, I was just angry because I feel like Weiss is taking you away from me, and then I won't have my best friend anymore." Pyrrha sighed sadly.

"Pyrrha, it's not her fault. I'm sorry, why don't we study together this weekend then?" Jaune said with a smile.

"Sure." she said, quickly smiling genuinely.

During Biology, Jaune thought about Weiss. He already knew he had a crush on her, but when would he tell her? Definitely not any time soon, but still, he wondered when. His train of thought was interrupted by a nudge from Pyrrha.

"Pay attention" she hissed.

"Okay." he said, but he couldn't. He thought about different subjects all revolving around Weiss. Why did she have a scar on her eye, why was she sensitive about the name Ice Princess, why was she cold to everybody before they were her friends? These questions bounced around in his mind, and he hadn't the faintest idea as to what the answers. Before he knew it, Biology was over, and lunch began. As soon as he reached his locker, Cardin approached him smugly.

"So, Jaune, what have you got in your lunch today? Any lunch money, or some tasty treats you reserved for your buddy Cardin?" Cardin mocked.

"Go away Cardin, get a life." Jaune said in frustration.

"Aw, what's wrong? Oh, how's your hotheaded girlfriend?" Cardin toyed.

"She's not my girlfriend," he began, and with newfound courage he grabbed Cardin by the collar, "nor is she hotheaded." he growled. Cardin then grabbed Jaune by the collar and slammed him against his locker, making him lose his grip and yelp in pain. Everybody in the hallways began to laugh.

"So, Jauney boy, now you know why you shoukd not try that again, or the consequences will be much-" Cardin, but was once again interrupted.

"Let go of him Cardin." came the growling voice of Weiss.

"Or what Ice Princess-"

"I said not to call her that- ack!" Jaune began, but Cardin slammed him against the lockers once again, which shut him up effectively.

"Shut up Jaune, no one needs to hear your opinion. So, Weiss, are you going to yell so loud that my head explodes?" he mocked again.

"No, but there's always evidence on my phone of what you're doing to Jaune. Maybe a conversation with the principal will make you change your ways." she said confidently, before walking away toards the principal's office. Cardin quickly let go of Jaune, and made his way to grab Weiss, but he lost interest when Jaune punched him from behind. Everybody gasped, and murmured in excitement for what was to come next.

"Bad decision Jaune." Cardin said, before cracking his knuckles and punching him in the stomach. Jaune doubled, and wheezed as he was winded. Cardin next walked up to him and kicked him, followed by stepping on him. He lifted his foot and smashed it back down.

"Wait, Jaune, I'm not finished using you as a floor mat." Cardin said evilly as he began to rub his shoes on Jaune. After that he kicked his face, took all of Jaune's lunch, tossed in the garbage what he didn't want, and ate the rest. Not even Weiss was able to do anything. Weiss came to his side, along with Pyrrha who just entered, and tried to help him up. He got up and ran off, trying to hide the tears now pouring down his face.

"Jaune, wait!" Weiss called as she chased after him. Pyrrha tried as well, but Weiss was fast and out ran her in a heartbeat. She simply sighed and shook her head as she walked off.

* * *

"Weiss, not now, please, just go away for now." Jaune said through sobs.

"Grow up Jaune, don't let it get to you." Weiss said sternly.

"I don't want your help right now!" he yelled at her, but she remained patient.

"But you wanted to be my friend. You got what you wanted, and you said it yourself, friends are there to help you when you need it, and keep you company." she said with a smile. She even, with much trouble, managed to pat his shoulder in an attempt to reassure him.

"I guess you're right." Jaune said, defeated in his little argument.

"You _guess _I'm right. I'm always right Jaune, and questioning me, is questioning yourself." she said with a bit of sass.

"Thanks, Weiss." he said with a smile.

**{A/N} Thougnts, feedback, and criticism is all accepted. Fire away!**


	3. Suspension

After he was beat up by Cardin, Jaune grew more submissive to his controlling ways much to Weiss' disapproval. Every time Cardin came, Jaune gave up anything that was considered a sweet. Cardin always walked around as if he was king of the world and he treated Jaune like his servant. After he beat up Jaune, he knew Jaune was powerless against him, and he would do what he wanted. If Jaune didn't listen to him, Cardin could always bully him, humiliate him, beat him up, or take all of his lunch, so Jaune felt obliged to agree. Weiss didn't like it at all. Her friend was being pushed around, and she wasn't able to do anything about it. Every time she took a furious step forward, Jaune put a hand out in front of her and reassured her she didn't need to do anything. Every time it became more and more difficult to restrain herself. After a couple of weeks she had enough.

"So Jaune, mind doing my homework for me?" Cardin asked smugly.

"He's not your pet, Cardin," Weiss spat in response. She took a step forward, and Jaune put out his hand to stop her. She swatted it aside.

"Listen, Ice Princess, shut your mouth," Cardin said angrily.

"Weiss, just leave him—" Jaune was cut off by Cardin.

"Ohoho! Jauney boy, are you two dating?" Cardin asked, stunned. He then grabbed Jaune and shoved him into Weiss, causing the two to tumble down with Jaune on top. Anybody who walked in at that precise time would think the two were getting a little... "feisty".

"No Cardin, we aren't! And don't touch her," Jaune denied.

"You aren't? I guess the Ice Princess is too hot headed and ugly, and you're just a loser who will die alone." Cardin laughed as he shoved Jaune downwards onto Weiss. She reddened in both embarrassment and anger as everyone laughed at the two. Jaune decided he had enough. He got up, filled with rage. Cardin humiliated him, and now he was picking on Weiss too. He punched Cardin, but this time he didn't stop. Cardin was shocked, so Jaune managed to rebel and hit him enough times that he fell backwards. Jaune continued pounding on him with his fists, but of course at that moment the vice principal walked in and saw that Jaune was on top of Cardin pummelling him. Weiss quickly ripped him off in an attempt to cover for him, but it was of no use. What had been seen could not be unseen, and Jaune was dragged to the vice principal's office. The VP furiously told him to take a seat before interrogating him.

"Mr. Arc, may I ask what you were doing on top of Mr. Winchester?" the VP questioned furiously.

"I, was, uh, sitting on him as a best bud joke?" Jaune lied. He was always a terrible liar.

"Don't lie to me Jaune. Why were you punching him?! Violence in this school is not tolerated!" the VP yelled.

"I'm sorry," Jaune said, cringing in his seat.

"You are to go home now, and for three days you are suspended. Am I understood?" the VP said, much to Jaune's horror.

"Suspension?" Jaune gulped. His parents were gonna KILL him.

"Yes, suspension. You are to leave now. Now get out of my office!" the VP spat. Jaune rushed out of the office and to his locker. Cardin was gone, but Weiss was waiting for him.

"So, what happened?" she asked impatiently.

"I got suspended," he groaned in response. Weiss' face turned red in fury. Add some horns and you might have even been able to mistake her for the devil.

"What?! Suspended?! Did you not tell them what he does to you?!" she burst.

"I wasn't given the chance," he sighed. Weiss began marching towards the office to give the vice principal a piece of her mind, but Jaune grabbed her shoulder.

"Let's go," she said sternly.

"Weiss, I'm not going to let you get in trouble for me."

"Fine. After school I'm going to go over with you what you missed for Calculus then. I will teach you, you will listen. Do you understand?" she said, clearly annoyed that Jaune wasn't budging.

"Yes, _mom_," he grumbled in an attempt to lighten her up. He noticed that Weiss was actually a motherly kind of person. She strived to be a role model, and she was always keeping Jaune on track. If she caught him zoning out in class, she would give him a strong nudge, and then give him a huge scolding at the end of class.

"This is no time to joke Jaune," she said.

* * *

Jaune went home and watched TV. He might as well do it before he never got the chance to again, right? Next, the most terrifying thing happened. He heard the garage door open, and that meant his parents were home early. Panicking, he grabbed his bag and hid in his room. He should have known better than to leave his bowl of chips on the couch.

"Jaune? We know you're home! Why are you home so early?" his mother questioned while frowning.

"I got suspended..." he mumbled, but his voice faltered at the last moment.

"Pardon?" she asked while frowning.

"I got suspended!" he called back, and he was terrified. Needless to say, his mother went on a rampage. She yanked his ear and smacked him a couple times. Of course, his TV privileges were revoked, and he was grounded for two weeks. When school was over, Weiss hadn't passed by because he already had his Calculus homework, but the next day was going to be a different story.

"Guys, can we talk about this?" Jaune called out from his room.

"What is there to talk about?" his mother asked angrily.

"Why I was suspended," he replied.

"Okay," she sighed.

Jaune explained everything to his parents. His situation for the past couple of weeks, how Cardin once again instigated the fight, and how he was standing up for Weiss. By the end of his explanation, his punishments were revoked, and he was free to do what he wanted while his mother contacted the school. Weiss came over at five to back up his point, which was not needed anyways because his parents already believed him. They always told him, "Jaune, never start a fight, but if someone starts one with you, then finish it."

* * *

The next day Jaune was free to do whatever, so being the slacker he was, he decided to wake up and watch some tv with a bowl of cereal at hand. Next, he figured he would try lifting, and if it wasn't so bad he would continue. He had enough difficulties with doing 10 pound dumbbells since he was lazy and didn't appreciate having to work, so he decided he didn't need to do some silly weightlifting. So until noon he played on the computer, but sadly enough, studying is important too, no matter how much he hated it. Until three, he alternated between that and the computer every hour. At three, Weiss came over for the first missed day of Calculus.

"Hi Weiss," he said cheerily.

"This is no time to be cheerful. You," she said angrily, poking his chest, "are suspended. That's something you should be upset about."

"Calm down and come in," he said, moving out of the way for her to enter. For the next couple of hours the two sat inside while Weiss taught him everything.

"You hungry or thirsty Weiss?" he asked as he got up to get a snack.

"This is no time to be focusing on food and drinks," she said sternly.

"Okay Weiss, please excuse my good manners," he said holding his hands up.

"Shut up," she muttered.

When he sat down she gave him the homework, and watched him closely to make sure he understood. Eventually, while doing the homework he got in his own thoughts of Weiss. She does look nice_. Oh, is that lip gloss? Look at the blush she's added. I wonder what it would be like to kiss her._

From Weiss' point of view, he had a creepy smile on his face, which she actually kind of found hilarious. Now was not the time though, as he had homework to do. "Jaune!" she yelled.

"Gah! Sorry Weiss," he said sheepishly, before continuing his work. When she was satisfied, she grabbed her books and left. Just as she was leaving though, Jaune gave her a hug.

"Thanks for the help Weiss," he said warmly. She shoved him off.

"T-that's—" she spluttered, "that's too close."

"Sorry Weiss, forgive me," he said, scratching the back of his head. He collapsed from laughter though when he saw the blush on her face.

"Not funny! Don't do that again!" she finished.

"Bye Weiss," he said as she walked out. Jaune repeated this routine for the rest of his suspension, minus the thoughts and hug of course. Weiss could actually do very well as a teacher, she was smart enough to be a university professor.

"Weiss, I really think you could be a university professor," Jaune said appreciatively.

She scoffed. "Don't be silly. I have to take over my father's company."

"Hey Weiss, do you trust me?" Jaune asked. Throughout the past three days, she's seemed more tense, and he didn't understand why.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"Have they bullied you at school while I was gone?"

"That doesn't matter—"

"Weiss, you said you trust me. Have they?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"Weiss, I need to know. What's wrong with the name Ice Princess?" he asked. She sighed, knowing that she wasn't getting out of this one.

"I… I've been in a relationship once before. He used to call me Ice Princess in an affectionate manner, and I didn't mind it, but one day he just left me. He just told me he didn't want to be with me anymore. People call me Ice Princess as a way to remind me of him, and to tease me. I never really had a close friend since... or a friend really. If you tell anyone I'll kill you by the way," she said sadly. Jaune was wilting inside. It must have been hard for her this past while.

"Weiss, I'm sorry to hear that," he said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. He wasn't going to hug her, he wanted to give her personal space, but he would be damned if he couldn't at least put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"I... should go now. I'll see you tomorrow," she said sadly, grabbing her stuff and quickly leaving. Jaune had never seen her like that. Weiss always blocked off her emotions from everyone, and seemed angry. He never thought he'd witness her sad, or in the state she was in now.

_Did she say she didn't have a friend since her boyfriend? Why did he leave her? Ugh, I shouldn't prod into this, _Jaune thought to himself. This newfound knowledge left questions everywhere in his brain. His questions were knocked out of his head as he heard another ring from the doorbell. At the front door he found Pyrrha, who looked worried.

"Jaune? What happened? Why did Weiss leave your house looking so sad?"

"It's nothing Pyrrha," he sighed.

"Did she ask you out or something?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, no, Pyrrha, it's not that. Never call her Ice Princess again, okay? Please, just do it for me," he pleaded.

"Sure?" she said, unsure of what was happening. "Can I come in?"

"We're best friends, of course you can," he said, putting on a smile. Pyrrha entered and the two hung out just like the good times. They watched TV and they played some video games, just like when they were children. The two had a lot of history. Jaune and Pyrrha used to play together even when they were little kindergarteners. On weekends the two woke up and cuddled together every morning while their parents shared coffee.

"Jaune, you know you can talk to me right?" she asked, questioning his recent decisions.

"Of course I do. We're best buds!" Jaune laughed.

Jaune's parents then came up from behind and said hello to the two. They both jumped up in surprise.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Arc!" Pyrrha said apologetically.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad," Jaune said, scratching the back of his head.

"Pyrrha, please, just call us Lavender and Sean," Jaune's mother said.

"Sorry," she replied, "I'll see you back at school tomorrow Jaune, I should get going." Pyrrha said her goodbyes and left.

"She's a nice girl," Jaune's mother said.

* * *

"Okay Jaune, next week is summatives. We have one for Music and Calculus of course. We also have an exam for Calculus the week after. Will you study with me?" Weiss asked the next day while they were at school. Jaune was so tempted to ask if she was okay, but he decided it would be best if he didn't.

"Sure," he said, but he sounded unsure of himself.

"Jaune, ignore yesterday. I don't need you to worry about me," Weiss continued.

"Weiss, it isn't simple to ignore that. I feel bad for bringing it up, and I feel bad that you had to go through all of that.

"Just don't feel bad. Let's end this here," Weiss said sternly, showing that she wasn't willing to talk about the subject any further.

"I'll see you second period." Jaune walked away, meeting up with Pyrrha.

"Jaune, you and I are going to study for Biology. I want to make sure you understand everything," she said with concern. Jaune shook his head and walked off to Biology. He was extra careful to pay attention. In Calculus, Jaune did the same. This time it was partially out of fear that Weiss would give him another lecture at the end of class. Lunch led to more trouble.

"Hello, Jaune. How about we settle what we started on Monday?" Cardin asked, stepping towards Jaune dangerously.

"I'll pass," Jaune said simply. He took a seat and pretended Cardin wasn't there.

"There wasn't a choice," Cardin said, walking up to Jaune, but stopped short when he saw Weiss was filming. This time he learned that if you chase two rabbits at once, you'll lose them both. He could back off, or get in trouble and be humiliated again. He growled in frustration and backed off.

"Thanks Weiss," Jaune sighed.

* * *

Jaune spent the next week studying for exams and summatives. In the end, he had no idea how he did. He was pretty confident, as he had both Pyrrha and Weiss drilling him. Either way, if he wanted to go to university and be a psychologist he needed to do well. He spent many hours—long, tiring hours—studying for all of his summatives and his exam. Speaking of university, he still was without a prom date and he was in trouble. February was here, and every month, week, day, hour, you name it, all of it counted if he was going to convince Weiss to go to prom with him.

Jaune was home, as it was Wednesday of exam week, and he figured he could see if Weiss wanted to come over. He never really did much of anything fun when she was around, as she was serious about her studies. Both of their exams were done. He asked the day before, and she had no exams left. Now, she had no reason to not relax. He dialed her number, and waited.

**{A/N} I just want to say thanks to AmbidextrousLion for editing this. Thoughts, feedback, and criticism are all appreciated. Fire away!**


	4. Hangouts

Jaune waited for her to answer. It was a cold day, which was perfect for doing some things inside where it was warm and cozy. Jaune wanted to at least have a bit of fun with Weiss, as she was too serious when there was any work that could be done. Now was his chance to hang out with her, as classes hadn't started yet, and therefore there was no useless homework ("seriously, we go to school for a reason."), no boring studying ("it never helps!"), and no big projects to stress on ("they always have the same due date!"). She picked up.

"Hello?" came her voice through the phone.

"Hi, Weiss!" Jaune said.

"Oh, hi, Jaune," she said.

"Now that exams are over, do you wanna hang out?" he asked.

"Sure," she said before hanging up. Jaune suppressed his excitement over the fact that Weiss was coming over. He heard a knock not too long later and practically leaped to the door.

"Come in Weiss," Jaune said as he opened the door. He looked at her face, which was red on her cheeks and nose thanks to the cold. Good thing he had a lot of self restraint.

"So, is there anything in particular you would like to do?" she asked.

_Apart from going out with you_, Jaune thought. "Well, are you familiar with video games?" he asked innocently.

"What? Why wouldn't I be?" she asked dangerously, one of her signature frowns creeping onto her face.

"Well, you're always so serious, and I figured you had no idea what a game is," he snickered.

"I know what a game is!" she scoffed indignantly.

"Just checking," he laughed, unable to stop himself anymore. This earned him a small push.

The two tried some games on Jaune's console. Weiss, due to her father's strict rules, was very inexperienced. That served as a great problem, since Weiss hated to lose. She almost exploded when she played Battlefield 3.

"What is this stupid game?!" she yelled in frustration.

"It's Battlefield, if you didn't read the title," Jaune said, as if it were simple.

"I know, but HOW are you able to take that many bullets?!"

"Medkits," he said matter-of-factly.

"How does a MEDKIT heal ALL of those wounds?!" she raged.

"Weiss, please calm down before you break a remote or detonate like a bomb—OW!" Jaune yelled. He was laughing at first, but that changed when Weiss punched him in the arm. That punch made him feel like his arm was about to fall off.

"Grow up," she said angrily.

"So, what do you watch on TV?" he said, being quick to change topic.

"There's a show called The Big Bang Theory, heard of it?" she asked. This was music to Jaune's ears.

"Of course! I can't believe Sheldon met Darth Vader!" Jaune said excitedly. The two went on back and forth about different shows they watch, and it even led to Weiss asking Jaune if he's ever had a girlfriend.

"What? No!" he said, his face heating up. She began to laugh at his reaction.

"Oh really? What about Pyrrha?" she asked with a smirk.

"Pyrrha?" he asked, now laughing, "Pyrrha's more like my best friend. I've known her since I was in kindergarten."

"That long?" she asked incredulously.

"Yup, although she's been acting strange lately," he added, now more concerned than before. "We're hanging out right now though, so let's not think about Pyrrha," he finished, smiling.

"Well, what do you want to do?" she asked casually.

"How about a horror movie?" Jaune said, with a devious grin. It was all part of his little plan. She watches the movie, she gets scared, and clings on to him like he's her guardian angel.

His plan failed. By the end of the movie, Weiss yawned in an uninterested manner, as she pried Jaune off of her. She began to growl in annoyance when she found difficulties, but nonetheless managed to get him off.

"Okay, Weiss, you choose the next thing," he gulped.

"Hm, how about we play a song together?" she asked looking at him.

"We don't have a piano though." Jaune said.

"I'll sing," she said, as if it were obvious.

"I see. What will you sing?" he asked.

"I was thinking along the lines of Coldplay. Can you play Viva la Vida on the guitar?" she asked.

"That's a personal favourite," Jaune said with a smile.

"Well, let's try it then," she said. Jaune began to play, starting the song and setting the tempo. As he played he couldn't believe his ears. It was like there a program in them that made her voice sound all the better, because she was amazing! When the song had ended, he put down his guitar and sat there silently.

From Weiss' point of view, he was just staring at her. This caused for slight discomfort. "Jaune?" she questioned awkwardly.

"Wait, wait, I need a bit to enjoy this song we played." he said dreamily.

* * *

"That was a fun day, no?" Jaune asked cheerily as the sun was setting.

"I suppose," she said casually.

"You suppose?" Jaune asked incredulously. Weiss failed to suppress a giggle at his over-the-top reaction.

"I was just kidding. It was fun," she said. "So, do you have a prom date?" she asked smugly leaning forwards, causing Jaune's heart to stop momentarily. His face grew red at her sudden question.

"W-w-well no, not yet—but I will later!" he stuttered. "Do you?" he asked.

"Hmph. Prom is stupid. Why should I go to such a pointless event?" she said, looking away. Jaune's heart hit the bottom of his stomach.

"Why is it pointless?" he asked, showing slight disappointment that was disregarded by Weiss.

"How is it beneficial?" she responded.

"Well, I just look at it as a party to celebrate graduation, apart from the graduation party itself. It's a fun thing to do," he explained.

"I see... well I don't have time for that silly stuff," she began. She quickly continued again though, speaking very quickly,"I should head home now. It's getting late, but it was nice hanging out with you, Jaune." Weiss walked to the front door. She slipped on her coat, and the two said their goodbyes.

As soon as the door closed, Jaune sighed in defeat. He felt crushed at Weiss' point of view on prom. Weiss is who he wanted to go with, yet at the same time he felt he didn't have much of a chance. He regained his composure, and a question popped into his head.

_Why was she so rushed to leave?_

* * *

Weiss was sad, disappointed, and even a bit angry with herself. She lied to Jaune. She wanted to go to prom, badly, but part of her was afraid to tell him. She felt like telling him she wanted to go to prom was showing weakness, something she didn't ever display for anybody. Secondly, she was scared. Yes, Weiss Schnee, the hot head of the school, the girl who was thought to be emotionless, was scared. She didn't want to get intimate, and prom was something that could get very intimate. After her last relationship, she was scared of anything of the sort. People still aren't letting her live it down, and that territory was off limits.

_All those factors aside, Jaune probably wants to go with Pyrrha. The two are best friends after all. I have nobody to go with..._

* * *

When school began on Monday, Jaune was very pleased to say that this was his easy semester. He had Advanced Functions first, English, PAL and Spare. PAL is a course where you can be the teacher's assistant if your grade is above an 80% in a course. You also have to teach one lesson depending on the class you PAL for. Jaune picked Music, so instead of teaching a lesson he simply had to conduct a song. Spare was just no class, and you could do what you wanted. Jaune was relieved to see that Weiss had English and Spare with him. Jaune sometimes got confused with vocabulary in essay writing, for example dictions and allusions, so having Weiss there would be helpful.

For Spare it meant the two could just hangout, and that was good news to Jaune as long as there was no Cardin, which there wasn't because he had a spare last semester. Jaune made his way to Advanced Functions, groaned as soon as he walked inside the classroom, and took a seat. Neither Pyrrha, nor Weiss was there, and there were no spots near Yang, one of his other friends, since she was always surrounded by boys.

Yang and he weren't too close, but they had spoken a few times. He met Yang thanks to her sister Ruby when she first came to the school and bumped into Weiss, who had a fit at her. He sat alone at the back of the class. He didn't pay attention the whole time since it was only course outline and there was nothing to learn. He didn't pay any attention in the rest of his classes either, and then there was Spare.

Jaune took a seat at the school benches and waited for Weiss to come. When she did the two spoke about a variety of things, like games, music, TV, Jaune's weak points in class (much to his annoyance), etc. Jaune had a little something up his sleeve to get closer to Weiss. He needed to change her opinion on prom, or so he thought.

"Hey, Weiss, are you busy this weekend?" Jaune asked excitedly.

"No, why?" she asked curiously.

"Well," he began, before pulling out two tickets, "I got tickets to go see Coldplay on Saturday, and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"I don't see why not." Weiss replied, showing him no happiness, but on the inside she was buzzing with excitement.

"Great! Well, I can't drive alone yet, but I can get my parents to drive us," Jaune said sheepishly, in a pretty lame manner.

"You know, this almost feels like a date," she said, acting as if she meant what she just said. Truth be told, she was just trying to get a reaction, and she got one alright.

Jaune's face reddened quickly before he burst out yelling, "No! No! No! No! No! That's not what it is!" _Although I kinda wish it was._

"I'm just joking with you!" she said through laughs.

* * *

For the next four days, Jaune was excited, as well as proud of himself. He managed to successfully invite Weiss to a concert with him. He made extra sure to concentrate in class, since he needed to do well in school, and also because he wanted to avoid getting in trouble. Everyday he came home and did his homework. At school, he looked forward to his talks with Weiss, and he studied with her when she wanted to without a complaint, much to her surprise. Usually Jaune let out some sort of groan whenever she even mentioned homework. At home, Jaune studied and spent less time gaming and watching TV. At night, Jaune let his imagination go wild and do its thing. He pictured the concert in his head at night, and even possibly getting closer with Weiss. Maybe some lip contact if he was lucky.

Friday night was difficult to sleep through, to the point that he even got out of bed, grabbed a bowl of chips, and watched some TV until he felt drowsy. He fell asleep, but woke up on the fine morning of Saturday, which was the big day.

**{A/N} Thoughts, feedback, and criticism is all appreciated. Fire away!**


	5. Coldplay

**{A/N} Hey guys! I hope I haven't been too too long, but I've had some obstacles with this story. First, I'm really getting serious with my school work. My study habits are unacceptable at this point. Secondly, my internet was down for a week because we got new providers. We told the old ones to wait, but March 1st I was shut down. 3rd, I kinda got into a new hobby. Magic: The Gathering. I'm not a geek or anything, but I personally enjoy playing this with my friends. Fourth, I got a visit from everybody's best friend, the block. Let me make it known that writer's block sucks, but I conquered it like a pro. Come at bro (I couldn't help but rhyme that). Finally, I got cable. I finally got cable. I'm enjoying Animal Planet and Comedy in HD. Now, I'm at my cottage, where none of this is happening. Sadly, I didn't want to wait to put this out, so I reviewed the spelling and grammar myself. Sorry this chapter is shorter, but I like to leave little surprises at the end of my chapters. Enjoy!**

This was a cold Saturday, as in Jaune could have sworn hell froze over. It was snowing outside, the clouds were a boring, gloomy gray, and it was -30 degrees celcius. That didn't even involve the windshield factor. Despite these crappy weather conditions, Jaune was not even remotely discouraged from doing a happy dance while singing his new hit single "I'm Going to the Concert with Weiss"; the concert was indoors anyway. He was leaping around with excitement in his safe haven from the cold, also known as home.

"Jaune, what is all that banging?" Lavender called from downstairs.

"Nothing Mom, sorry!" Jaune grinned as he called back.

"So, are you and Weiss going out?" she asked him.

"Mom! No!" he yelled in embarassment.

"Really? I don't know~ you seem flustered from what I hear." she teased.

"Mom, just- stop!" he shouted.

"Take it easy dear, I'm just joking with you!" she laughed.

* * *

Jaune sat in his room, imagining impossible scenarios during the concert. For example, kissing Weiss, having Weiss confess to him, asking Weiss to go to prom with him and her accepting. All of these dreams Jaune believed to never come true within the night. He snapped out of his thoughts and went to study, wanting nothing to go wrong before tonight. He started off with Advanced Functions, because he might as well be done with the worst. He studied his review for essay writing for English, and after that his homework was done. Nothing much to do when pretty much only two classes assign you homework. Jaune then snuck to his computer and typed up on Google "how to make a girl gave a crush on you" in hopes of finding advice to help him on his quest to kiss the princess. Sadly he didn't find anything good. Just the simple "have confidence", "bring her chocolates", and even "look hot in front of her" ("I'm handsome enough, thank you very much!").

After realizing he was out of luck, he sighed and shut down his computer. He grabbed a bowl of cereal amd watched some classic TV like he usually does for a couple of hours. After, he played Viva La Vida on guitar, since it seemed appropriate for the day. He imagined Weiss was singing with him, which made him feel better. Having a singer just makes the song feel more complete. He practiced a few more songs, and listened to some Coldplay on his phone.

* * *

At 3 o'clock, Weiss came over to visit before the concert at 7. Jaune welcomed her in, and the two stalled until it was time for the concert. Jaune, who was very excited, was doing his best to keep his cool so that he didn't weird out Weiss. At 6, they got into the car, and the two began an excited conversation.

"Are you excited Weiss?" Jaune asked excitedly.

"Of course I am, why else would I be here." she replied defiantly, being careful to show no weakness by acting excited, or in any manner that was not serious. Jaune merely chuckled at her rough behaviour.

"Loosen up, Weiss, we're going to see Coldplay!" he said excitedly. Weiss couldn't keep serious anymore.

"I know we are!" she replied excitedly.

* * *

When the two arrived at the area of the concert, they were amazed. A flood of people was pouring through the entrance, and the two knew they were going to have to get in "line". Once the two got in, Jaune tried putting his arm around Weiss' shoulder, which she quickly swatted away.

"Don't even try to make me look like your girlfriend Arc." Weiss threatened menacingly.

"Alright, alright..." Jaune groaned in response.

When the two got in, they took a seat. Both of the two were shaking in excitement for the spectacle that was to come.

"This is going to be awesome!" Jaune yelled out.

"Don't make me pretend that I don't know you." Weiss sighed.

"Oh come on! You're excited too!" Jaune whined.

"At least I'm not being embarassing..." she muttered to herself.

The band came out and shouted their greetings to the crowd, and got a scream in response. After they were finished their screaming, the band began playing "Paradise". Throughout the concert Jaune screamed every now and then, while Weiss just shook her head from side to side to the tunes. At the end of every song Jaune would let out an enthusiastic cheer.

"I've never been to a concert before, but this is fun!" Jaune called out to Weiss over the screaming crowd and the loud band.

"I can't say I disagree." Weiss called back while smiling.

"You should lighten up! You look a lot better when you smile!" Jaune complimented.

"Thanks Jaune." she said quietly while looking away.

Jaune thought she looked beautiful, and a new obstacle arose. There's a saying that goes "you can resist anything and everything, except temptation." In other words, Jaune was fighting the urge to kiss Weiss. For him, it was perfect in the situation. Music was in the background, it was late at night, and he noticed boys all over the place with their girlfriends. Jaune was growing more tempted, picturing the scene in his head.

As the night progressed, Weiss felt closer and closer to Jaune. She thought of him as a nice guy, who seemed generous, and caring. She had no idea of his feelings. She decided at the end she would give him a meter, and actually hug him. She felt more comfortable around him, and less angry. Also, not many people actually put up with her seriousness. _He's a true friend..._

Jaune wanted to be nice, so he bought himself and Weiss a Coldplay shirt, along with some drinks. When he got back Weiss thanked him. Jaune only hoped this would bring himself even more on Weiss' good side.

The band continued playing, and at the end of their songs, a rainstorm of cellphones came down. Some were caught, most fell victim to the evil floor beneath the band's feet. The ones that fell broke. Jaune decided to take the risk, so that he could send the pictures for Weiss to keep. Fortunately, they caught his, and took pictures with it while Weiss screamed her head off at Jaune's idiocy. Jaune went up and claimed his phone when they were finished taking the pictures.

At the end of the concert, they played Viva la Vida, and the crowd went wild. Jaune was now calm, and was sitting in his seat. He wanted to seem cool in front of her now, and try to tempt her in the same way he was. As the song progressed, she noticed his calmity, and was rather impressed that after all the excitement he's shown, he could actually be calm.

By the end of the song, Jaune was shaking internally. He wanted to cheer, and he wanted to kiss Weiss. He finally gave in and began cheering for the band as they made their exit.

Weiss chuckled at his outburst of excitement. She felt close to Jaune, and found it nice to be in his presence. Weiss got up and walked outside with Jaune. Jaune called his mother and asked her to pick them up.

"Alright, my mom should be here in 20." Jaune informed.

Weiss noticed many girls were kissing their boyfriends. She remembered the days when she had a boyfriend.

* * *

Jaune's mother picked up the two and took them home. Weiss requested that they just go to Jaune's place and she'll walk home from there. After much insisting Weiss won the argument, informing Jaune's mother that she needed to speak with Jaune. When they arrived, Lavender entered the house and gave the two some space.

"Jaune, I just wanted to say thanks for being my friend, and for taking me to the concert." Weiss said warmly, and gave him a hug.

Jaune's heart was pounding; he couldn't believe what was happening. Weiss was hugging him. Jaune hugged her back, but he noticed her rosy cheeks, and he found her beautiful. His temptation grew stronger and stronger until he finally snapped and kissed her. He finally had his first kiss, but when he broke off, Weiss was standing still, with her eyes wide open in shock. Gradually she began to frown more and more until she couldn't stop herself from slapping him as hard as she could. How dare he.

"You," she growled "I tried to give you a meter, and you took a mile. How _dare _you. I thought you knew. I thought you would have guessed that I'm not ready. You knew I wasn't ready for it."

"I'm sorry-" Jaune began, but he was cut off.

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Weiss yelled, before storming off back home. Jaune quietly opened the door back into his house and snuck up to his room. When he got in, he closed the door, curled up into a ball on his bed, and began to cry.

"Jaune?" Lavender called as she came up the stairs. She knew something wasn't right. When she entered the room, Jaune raised his head, and she noticed right away the angry red mark on his face. She knew something went wrong between the two of them.

* * *

Weiss got home, slammed the door behind her, and stormed up to her room without so much as a "hello" to her father. When she got into her room, she looked at the picture of her and her old boyfriend. The two were smiling in the park, on a nice sunny day. She couldn't bear to look at it, and she walked to her bed. She lied down, and buried her face in her pillow. She needed to conceal the tears that were now streaming down her face.

**{A/N} *rocks crumble* The cliffhanger is back! I just LOVE to put these in. I have a question for everybody. My friend Gamers13 (feel free to check him out) told me I should continue a story of mine called "Opposite Twins", which was meant to be a one shot. When I'm finished with this, I don't think I'll be up to my OC story again, so I'm wondering if Gamers is right. Should I continue "Opposite Twins"? If you haven't read it, please do so that you can vote. Please only vote once, including guests, in the reviews. With that vote, please do leave tour thoughts, feedback, and criticism on this story/chapter. Fire away!**


	6. Chalk Outline

**{A/N} So, hi! Good old school made me leave this story untouched for a while. Then, I got distracted by Fate/stay night, which I decided to watch after finishing Fate/Zero. Man, I love that series! Enjoy!**

_You left me here like a chalk outline_

_on the sidewalk waiting for the rain, to wash away_

_Wash away_

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime_

_But the dead can't speak, and there's nothing left to say anyway_

_All you left behind_

_Is a chalk outline_

The cold wind howled outside, and Jaune felt no warmer on the inside. He felt cold, he felt his room was cold. He screwed up, now he was paying the price. He was shamefully looking at his mother, and he knew she could see the furious red mark on his face. He didn't want to say a word. He didn't want to tell his mother he kissed Weiss, nor the fact that she shut him down and slapped him. It was happening all over again. Being shut down, and the frustration to accompany it. The frustration was horrible on a regular note, but this was different. Those feelings were amplified 10 fold.

"Jaune, I want you to come clean. What. Happened." Lavender questioned worriedly.

"Mom, I don't want to-"

"Now." she growled. Lavender was growing furious at whoever did this.

"I... I screwed up." Jaune sighed.

"Continue." she urged.

"When you went inside, it turned out that Weiss wanted to give me a hug and thank me for being her friend. I took it a step too far and kissed her..." he admitted.

"You what?!" she shouted. Lavender didn't actually want him to have a girlfriend; it was a joke for teasing.

Jaune winced from his mother's reaction, but she calmed herself down. She didn't want to hurt Jaune anymore than he was, but she knew he had it coming.

"Jaune, I'm not going to do anything. Come here." she said, motioning for a hug; he took it.

She patted his back and did what she could to calm him down. She then called over Pyrrha, and asked her to sleepover. Lavender was just about certain that Pyrrha could help Jaune overcome his sadness.

When Pyrrha heard about Jaune's severe depression she rushed over to help him. When she arrived, Lavender motioned to his room. She rushed up the stairs and spedwalked to his room. She opened the door, and quickly pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Who did it?" she questioned dangerously.

"It's nobody." Jaune replied.

"Jaune, I want to know now." she insisted.

"Promise me you'll leave the person." Jaune pleaded. Pyrrha figured it out from those words, that one girl she already had a conflict with.

"Schnee, I'm gonna kill you." she growled.

"Please, Pyrrha, don't." Jaune sobbed.

"Why did she do it?" she asked dangerously.

"It's my fault. Please, just leave her." Jaune was now begging.

"What did you do?" Pyrrha was now whispering in her rage. Jaune knew better than to dismiss the question.

"I... I kissed her." Jaune mumbled shamefully.

"Jaune, why?" Pyrrha questioned softly. Any hint of rage now gone.

"I'm sorry Pyrrha. It's just, I've liked her for a while." he said, looking down.

Pyrrha continued to hold her best friend in her arms, now realizing why he hasn't spent as much time with her. Apart of her was filled with sadness, almost feeling like she had been replaced, but she knew better. Best friends were not the same as crushes, and she was his best friend... right? She was filled with a newfound doubt.

"Pyrrha, thanks for being my best friend." Jaune whispered. Any hint of doubt she had was now gone.

"No need to thank me." she said softly.

Jaune hugged his friend for a while, until he felt slightly less miserable. Pyrrha waited patiently, not uttering a single word, so that her friend could calm down. After Jaune felt calmed down, he decided he wasn't just going to have Pyrrha over to hug him and tend to his issues. He let go of her and asked:

"Is there anything you want to do?" Jaune questioned as optimistically as he could.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked suspiciously.

"A bit." Jaune lied.

"If you're feeling better, we can do some Guitar Hero." Pyrrha decided.

"Okay." he finished.

The two went downstairs and booted it up on the Playstation. Jaune, however, was doing noticably worse than usual. Pyrrha angrily put down her guitar and called Jaune out on his lie.

"Jaune, don't lie to me. I trust you, so please, just please, don't break it."

"Yes, Pyrrha." Jaune replied shallowly. Pyrrha noticed that the time was already pretty late, amd decided it was time to get ready for bed.

"Come on, I think it's time to sleep. Maybe tomorrow you'll feel a bit better." Pyrrha soothed.

Pyrrha slept in the spare room, while Jaune slept in his own. She wasn't there, so he could think about what he wanted, and she wouldn't be there to intervene. Everyone needs their time to be alone, and the lastthimg Jaune wants to do is hurt Pyrrha, so this was perfect for him.

Jaune thought about Weiss, and Weiss alone. Would she forgive him come Monday? How was she feeling at this time? Most importantly, did he still stand a chance with her? Jaune groaned into his pillow in frustration, and soon after, fell asleep.

* * *

Sunday was no better for him. He felt empty, and stupid. He constantly wished he could go back in time and fix his mistake. Oh, how he was tempted to smash his head against the wall for being such an idiot. He knew Pyrrha wouldn't allow it, and he was afraid, not of getting a concussion, but of putting a hole in the wall. He wanted to make up with Weiss, but he figured she needed space. He received frequent hugs from Pyrrha, and many times she tried to make him feel better; nothing was working. Throughout the day she tried her best to remain optimistic. She tried her best to do some of Jaune's favourite activities, and get him involved, but he never got into them.

By the end of the day, Pyrrha made no progress. She had to go home, for she had school the next day, but if she could help him the next day, she'd be damned if she didn't try.

Jaune quickly ate dinner after Pyrrha left, and returned to his room. Remorse and guilt filled his mind. He shouldn't have kissed Weiss, he shouldn't have tried to lie to Pyrrha, he should have cooperated with her, yet he didn't. He couldn't bring himself to be cheerful.

"I'm sorry Pyrrha..." he whispered, even though he knew she wasn't within earshot.

* * *

It was Monday, and Jaune felt slightly better. He had school, and for once, he was eager to go. This was his chance to meet Weiss and apologize. His hopes were running high, but so were his fears. He could apologize to Weiss, but what if she shuts him down?

Jaune poured himself a bowl of cereal, and sat down in front of the TV. After breakfast, he grabbed his bag and headed to school. At school, he went to his first period, Advanced Functions. What could a better way to try and pass time than math? It was long, as in he felt that a year had passed. Classes just seem to last longer when you're excited, huh. At break, he caught no sight of her, so he sighed defeatedly and trudged off to second period. Stupid English, and stupid Shakespeare. Sheesh, first week, and already the class had been assigned Hamlet. English was even longer than the first period, which caused Jaune much frustration, and he was just about screaming mentally. By the end of the period, Jaune felt like he was an 83 year old man with grandchildren from his adopted son; he grew old alone, since he screwed everything up with Weiss. However, he was about to fix that, and then he could talk with her again.

Jaune searched up and down the school, and couldn't find her at first, but he noticed her sitting in a secluded area, which he found rather peculiar.

* * *

Weiss was sitting alone, trying to hide from Jaune. She was angry with him, and quite frankly she didn't want to bother wjth him for the time being. Of course he had to find her.

"Weiss, can we talk?" he asked politely.

"Go away." she growled, keeping her calm.

"Please, Weiss. Just a bit?" Jaune pleaded. She sighed.

"What?" she asked, showing her annoyance.

"Weiss," Jaune began, sitting down. "I'm really sorry about Saturday. As you can tell, I've sort of had a... crush on you for a long while. Please forgive me, and don't shut me down on my apology."

Weiss could tell the sincerity, but she felt no better. She was angry, and he needed to be taught a lesson, about not kissing girls without their permission.

"Jaune, I'm not ready to forgive you." Weiss began, pausing briefly after noticing how Jaune slump in embarrassment, and extreme disappointment.

"Jaune, what you did was unfair. You knew, you _knew._ You knew I wasn't prepared for a relationship yet, but you decided that I was just going to take your kiss, and be done with it. You hurt me, you defied my trust, and you made me do something I haven't done in a long time."

She let out a sigh, and decided it was time for him to go.

"I need to eat Jaune, please leave me alone." she finished.

With that, Jaune ran away. She felt she did more damage to him than when she first slapped him. Guilt washed over her.

* * *

Weiss went home, and immediately began warming up for piano. Soon after her tutor arrived. She was one of the reasons Weiss pushed herself; the psycho was abusive. She was not physically abusive, but she had no problems putting Weiss down. One mistake, and she ranted about how Weiss was a failure.

Weiss sat down, and the tutor began her instructions. Weiss was nervous, and her hands were kuch more shaky this time. She began playing, and screwed up on her second note. Here comes the rant.

"Weiss!" the tutor shouted.

"Yes miss?" she responded politely.

"You played the note too quickly! You see? This is why you will never succeed in life! You can never do anything right! You will grow old, and you will find yourself alone, since you cannot do ANYTHING right! Is this what you want?"

"No miss. My apologies." she replied quietly. Weiss felt weaker emotionally.

"Again!" the tutor barked.

This continued through the whole lesson. Eventually, as the end was approaching, the tutor crossed the line.

"Weiss! You keep screwing up! You will grow old alone! I knew there was a reason your old boyfriend left you!" she shouted.

Those last words rung in Weiss' ears. She crossed a very thin line. Weiss quietly got up, and exited.

"Where do you think you're going miss? Get back here!" the tutor shouted.

Weiss paid no attention to her, and slammed the door leading to the basement. She walked to her room, closed the door, buried her face into her pillow, and began to cry.

"Great," she croaked "second time within the week. Stupid Jaune, why do you have to do this to me?!"

_2 months later_

Two month have passed since Jaune and Weiss both spoke. At first, Jaune cried a lot to Pyrrha, to the point she had to help him even at night. After a while, he calmed down, but he never got over it. Weird, how a crush can have so much influence on someone. Jaune's studies had tremendously improved now that he started putting effort, and he grew more responsible. He earned his G2, and was now capable of driving alone for the most part.

Jaune was nervous. He wanted to be friends with Weiss again, as he missed her. He missed speaking to her, he missed her making him feel like an idiot, he missd her helping him, he missed _her._ Jaune decided enough was enough. If she hadn't forgiven him by now, she might not be worth it. At lunch time he searched for her, and he fiund her easily. She looked as gorgeous as always in his eyes. She was sitting alone, which was perfect.

"Weiss, are you willing to talk?" he asked timidly.

"Yes, Jaune, I can talk. What's up?" she responded.

"Weiss, I'm really sorry about what I did- Weiss, why are you holding out your hand?" he asked.

"I forgive you, if you're still willing to talk with me." she responded, a grin now apparent.

Jaune's heart rate picked up. He was excited, but he kept his cool and shook her hand. Now, he needed to focus on his previous task: convincing her to go to prom with him.

"Jaune, don't try that again. Whatever you do, don't do that again." she warned.

"I got it, I got it." he said happily.

**{A/N} The prom date is rapidly approaching, and sadly, so is the end of this story. I question how much longer it will be. Maybe I'll prolong the end a bit and make the story 10 chapters. Also, the lyrics referred to the fact that Jaune got shut down by Weiss, so I figured why not? So, I've only gotten one vote, but I still don't know whether or not I should continue Opposite Twins. Feel free to leave a vote, or a review that contains your thoughts, feedback and criticism. Maybe both! Fire away!**


End file.
